moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Cinematic Universe
The DC Cinematic Universe is a connected Universe that, for each chapter, leads to a big point in the future. Part 1 Chapter 1:Beginnings *Superman: On the distant planet Krypton, scientist Jor-El builds a rocket to send his son to Earth while his world is destroyed from the inside. Kal-El or Clark lands on Earth and is tooken in by John and Martha Kent and John ends up dies in a highway accident when he tells Clark not to save him. Clark leaves to Metropolis, meets Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, starts a rivalry with Lex Luthor, and becomes Superman. *Batman: Bruce Wayne is captured and is thrown in jail, and rethinks his life when his parents die. He escapes and goes home to Gotham City, and becomes Batman. A criminal falls in a tanks of waste and becomes the Joker. Bruce starts a relationship with Vicki Vale while being hunted by Commissioner Gordon and his band of cops. When The Joker begins to terrorize Gotham, the Batman becomes the only hope to save everyone. *Wonder Woman: Princess Diana is the General of the Amazon's army. Barbra Minerva, an imprisoned woman with super speed, breaks out and meets with the god,Urzkartaga who turns her into a humanoid Cheetah. "Cheetah" begins to kill people, Diana, who had a relationship with Barbra, goes to talk he out of killing. As Diana lives with an Earth family, she falls in love, tries to take down Cheetah, and learns the truth of heroism, she becomes Wonder Woman. *The Flash: When he was 9, Barry Allen's mother is killed by thugs, who frame his dad, who sends his life in jail. 17 years later, Barry is a detective in Central City and is still looking for his Mothers killers. When an accident happens with an accelerator and chemicals, he gains super speed. After finding his moms killers, his friend Bill Crowe gathers a group to help Barry further understand his powers, which leads to Barry becoming the Flash. Among the group is Eobard "Eddy" Thawne, who becomes interested in Barry's powers. Eventually, Eddy is revealed to be Professor Zoom and Barry, having no other choice, must take Zoom down.....no matter what. *Green Lantern: Hal Jordan is a test pilot at Farris Aircrafts, but when Abin-Sur lands on Earth dying, Hal is chosen to be the new Green Lantern. Sinestro, Hal's partner, finds the Yellow power of Fear and uses it to take down the Green Lanterns. Hal must stop him from destroying Ooa. *Aquaman: Arthur Curry is a Human Atlantian Hybrid who is royalty. When his dad gets murdered by the Black Manta, Arthur goes to Atlantis but is put in jail. Inside, he meets Vulko, right hand man for Atlantian royalty, and his assassinator Mera. The 3 will eventually find Black Manta, and Mera decides to help instead of trying to kill Arthur, because what's coming is a War for the Ocean. *Justice League: When Lex brings the previous villains together, Martian Manhunter must unite the six other heroes to not only stop Lex, but also to stop an Invasion by the White Martians. While all this goes on both Lex's group and the League get a new member. Mid Course *Batman/Superman: Heroes Rise: A few months after the formation of the Justice League, Batman and Superman join forces to take on a former disfigured lawyer and a clone of Superman. When all hope seems lost, Batman gains a new ally to help. *Wonder Woman: Ares: Wonder Woman, taking an exile ater the events of Justice League, encounters a new enemy by the name of Ares, and he brings an entire army to Earth. Now Wonder Woman is put back into action to stop Ares from unleashing Hell. *Shazam: Billy Batson, a teenage newsboy whose parents died, is told by a mysterious wizard to follow him. Billy recieves amazing powers based on six Greek gods. Billy has some fun, but his fun is stopped by an Egyptian god version of himself called Black Adam. *Flash 2: Barry Allen is still at large in Central City, taking down thugs. Meanwhile, Captain Cold, tired of Barry's antics, forms a team called the Rogues to take him down, including Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, Trickster, Pied Piper, Top, and Captain Boomerang. Barry must stop them before they destroy Central City. *Justice League: The Rise of Brainiac- Upon finding an AI from his homeworld, Superman ask for help to activate it. He and Jonn create a body for the AI, BRAINIAC, which reavels that it is only wants to control Earth. While the Justice League gets a new ally named Shazam, BRAINIAC gets a sorceress that what's to bring her father back , and gets supervillain Dr. T.O. Morrow to build his an Android that is nick named Red Tornado. Can the Justice League defeat Brainiac? Or will he control Earth? Era's End *Superman: Phantom Zone: *Batman: Freeze Over: *Wonder Woman: Titan: *Atom: *Green Arrow: *Justice League: Apokoliptic War: Category:Universes